If You Had My Love
by LadyAllure Allurechan
Summary: Just Usagi-fied this fic too! Usagi's broach has been taken away, and she been taken away, by someone who really loves her?
1. Part 1

If You Had My Love  
By Lady_Allure  
  
I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, but the fic is mine.   
Enjoy!  
  
A Demando and Usagi Romance.  
  
  
  
If you had my love  
And I gave you all my trust  
would you comfort me  
And if somehow you knew  
That your love would be untrue  
Would you lie to me  
And call me baby  
  
"If You Had My Love" Jennifer Lopez  
  
  
Usagi turned away, blinking back tears, aware that Mamoru no longer   
stood in front of her. How could he? How could he tell her didn't   
love her? After all she did for him. She shook her head as the tears   
began to fall.  
  
"Mamo-chan.....Please....." She whispered, holding out her hand,   
watching him walk away.  
  
  
  
"The ginzuishou!" Usagi exclaimed, noticing that her broach was gone.   
She sat up in bed, knowing she had placed it right beside her. Now   
it was no where to be seen. "Where is it?"  
  
Luna awoke, hearing Usagi's voice. "Where's what?" The cat asked,   
looking at her.  
  
"My broach. It's gone!" Usagi answered, clentching her sheets, panic   
in her voice.  
  
"Calm down Usagi-chan. It must be around here somewhere." Luna assured   
her, sitting up.  
  
"Iie Luna. It was right here." Usagi objected, pointing to her side,  
when she realized something, her eyes widdening. "Chibi-Usa....."   
She whispered, her eye's flickering in anger.  
  
"Nani?" Luna's eyes widdened also.  
  
"That little brat must have stolen it!" Usagi said through clentched  
teeth, jumping out of bed, and heading for her closet.  
  
"Usagi-chan." Luna raised her eyebrows, jumping off the bed, standing   
beside her. "It's two o' clock in the morning, what would Chibi-Usa   
be doing out this late?"  
  
"She's been after the Ginzuishou since she came here if you don't   
remember." Usagi answered sarcastically, putting on a blue mini   
skirt, witha matching tang top, and slipping on a white pull over.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" The small feline asked.  
  
"Go find her!" She scowled, fixing her long blond hair into the   
usual style she wore, two buns on each side, with long pigtails   
trailing down her back. "Are you coming?"  
  
Luna sighed, but nodded, then followed the young girl out the window.  
  
  
  
Usagi had a pretty good idea where the little pink haired child could  
have went, and it was the last place she wanted to go. Hesitantly,   
she knocked on the door to Darien's apartment. Waiting for about ten   
minutes before the door handle flickered.  
  
"Usako! What are you doing here? It's two o' clock in the morning."   
Mamoru asked, his tone irritated.  
  
She frowned at him. "I'm looking for Chibi-Usa, is she here?"  
  
"Iie." He answered, rubbing his eyes.  
  
For some reason, Usagi didn't believe him, and pushed past him, finding  
the little girl seated on his sofa, holding her Luna Ball.  
  
"Why you little....." Usagi clutched her fists, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Chibi-Usa looked up, her eyes wide. "Mamo-chan!" She screamed.  
  
A moment later, Mamoru had the child in his arms, sheilding her from   
Usagi. "Leave Usako." He demanded, glaring at her.  
  
"Huh." Serena was stunned at what she was hearing; he was taking her   
side. "Nani....." Her voice trailed off, tears welling up in her   
eyes.  
  
"You heard me. Leave." Mamoru repeated, looking away.  
  
Usagi stood there is silence, her lips trembling. "Not until she   
gives me back my broach." She stated, folding her arms, looking away.  
  
Mamoru set the girl down, and walked over to her, placing his hands   
on her shoulders. "She needs it to help her mother." He said   
finally, his tone a bit softer.  
  
Usagi looked up at him, her expression full of anger. "Fine. I'll leave.   
But you know I won't be able to turn into Sailor Moon, so don't expect   
me to help." With that she ran out of the room, tears staining her face,   
Luna straining to keep up with her.  
  
Once Usagi was a good distance for Mamoru's apartment, she fell to her   
knees, allowing her tears to fall. Luna stood beside her, trying to   
calm her down.  
  
"Usagi-chan. Everything will be fine. You'll see." The cat said,   
gently placing a paw on her leg.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No it won't Luna! Don't you see, without my   
broach, I can't heshin into Sailor Moon, and Mamo-chan doesn't love   
me anymore." She sobbed, covering her face with her hands.  
  
Luna was about to try an comfort her again, when there was a flash,   
causing them both to sheild their eyes.  
  
When Usagi looked again, her eyes widdened. "Mamo-chan....." She   
whispered.  
  
The guy shook his head, offering her his hand. She took it, and he   
helped her to her feet. "Iie.....I am not Mamoru. My name is Safiel."   
He answered.  
  
Dissapointed, she bowed her head. "So what do you want then?"   
She asked, noticing the black moon on his forehead.  
  
"My brother would like to see you." He said, studying her.  
  
Usagi was silent for a moment, closing her eyes. "Luna."  
  
"Hai." The feline replied, looking up at her."  
  
"Please don't tell the other senshi I'm gone. I've had enough. And   
I can't help them anyway, without my broach." She explained, sadness   
in her voice.  
  
"Demo....." Luna's voice trailed off.  
  
"Please!" Usagi pleaded.  
  
Luna sighed and nodded, knowing she couldn't change the girl's mind.   
But for some reason, this act unerved her greatly, before she could   
say anything else, they vanished. Then it hit her, she was under a   
speel when she answered."Oh Usagi-chan. What have I done?" The feline   
whispered regretfully.  



	2. Part 2

If You Had My Love  
By Lady_Allure  
  
You know I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, onto the story...  
  
A Demando and Usagi Romance  
  
  
  
Part 2  
  
Now if I give you me, this how it's got to be  
First of all I won't take you cheating on me  
Tell me who can I trust if I can't trust in you  
And I refuse to let you play me for a fool  
  
"If You Had My Love" Jennifer Lopez  
  
  
  
Usagi blinked as she appeared in what looked like a bedroom. It was dark, but strangly comfortable. Safiel released her hand and stepped back. "Where am I?" She asked, looking around the room curiously.  
  
"In my palace." Said a deep male voice, who she could not yet make out, for he stood in the shadows.  
  
"Palace?" She narrowed her eyes, trying to see the person.  
  
"I'd like you to meet my older brother." Safiel spoke, breaking the silence, making a slight guesture at the hidden figure.  
  
Usagi gasped when a man stepped forward, dressed in an all white suit; that had dark blue designs on the shirt, wearing a dark blue cape. She studied him, he had white hair with a tint of blue, pale skin, a black upside down cresent moon on his forehead, and deep violet eyes, very handsome indeed.  
  
"I am Prince Demando of the Black Moon Family." He introduced himself, taking her hand in his, kissing the top of her palm.  
  
  
  
Mamru blinked, unsure of what to do. If only she knew the reason he had to keep her at arms length. Still, he couldn't help feeling the regret of hurting her this way. She was right, without her broach, she was vunarable, and she seemed pretty frank at her statement to be of no help to him, the senshi, or Chibi-Usa. He shook his head, shrugging it off. She was just angry, that's all, not really serious .  
  
He turned his attention back to the pink haired child, who was hugging her Luna Ball, crying. "Mommy....." She whispered.  
  
Mamoru kneeled down, putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked up, tears in her eyes. "I miss my mommy and daddy." She sobbed, wipping her eyes.  
  
Mamoru nodded. "We'll help your mother one way or another."  
  
"But we need Usagi for that." Chibi-Usa stated.  
  
"Why's that?" He asked.  
  
"I.....can't.....tell you." She answered in between sniffles.  
  
  
  
Usagi raised her eyebrows slightly as he stood up, still dazed from the introductions. "What do you want from me?" She managed to ask finally,   
impressed with him being a gentleman.  
  
"For you to be my queen." He answered, keeping a light hold on her hand.  
  
She arched an eyebrow, looking at the ground, confused. "Your Queen?"  
  
He nodded, smiling faintly. "Hai Serenity."  
  
She looked at him suddenly, gasping. "How do you know.....?"  
  
Demando closed his eyes, releasing her hand from his, and folded his arms, unsure of how to answer her question. Then her looked at her, knowing she was waiting for him to speak. He hated to do this, because it was how he lost her once, but she gave him no choice. Hesitantly, he called his power, allowing the black moon symbol on his forehead to become a third eye, and turned toward her.  
  
"What is that?" She whispered, before closing her eyes.  
  
Demando caught her, lifting her up in his arms, and took her to the bed, gently laying her down. "Rest love." He whispered in her eat, before stepping back, and leaving the room with his brother.  
  
  
  
Luna ran as fast as she could to Mamoru's apartment. "How foolish of me to fall under a spell!" She scolded herself. "Now Usagi has been taken to who knows where!"  
  
"Usagi was really mad wasn't she?" Chibi-Usa asked, bowing her head in shame.  
  
Mamoru looked at her, smiling slightly, and took a seat beside her on the sofa. "She just needs to cool off."  
  
"I know she doesn't like me all that much, but.....If only she knew....." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Huh? Knew what?" Mamoru asked.  
  
Chibi-Usa shook her head. "I can't say."  
  
"Why not?" He frowned slightly.  
  
She sighed, crossing her arms. "Because....." Before she could answer, they heard a scratching at the door.  
  
Mamoru frowned, knowing who it was, and got up, answering the door, only to find an out of breath cat standing there. "What is it Luna?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Usagi.....is.....gone." Luna said in between breaths.  
  
"Gone? What are you talking about?" Mamoru said, rasing his eyebrows.  
  
Luna shook her head. "I can't remember who took her....."  
  
  
  
The clocked figure studied the sleeping girl from the other side of the room. Slowly he made his way to her bedside, staring down at her youthful face, placing a hand over her forehead. She screamed as a dark purple light began to engulf her body from head to toe.  
  
Usagi arched her back in resistance to the dark energy, as it flowed into her body full force. She raised both her hands up to try and push the hand on her forehead away, but as she did so, the clocked figure used his free hand to   
put a sheild around her. Then her limbs went limp, and fell back to her sides.  
  
Her screams grew faint as the dark energy consumed her whole body. Her mind became misty as images of a masked man in a cape, four girls dressed in different colored out fits, two cats, and a pink hair child, slowly faded away into nothing. She moaned faintly, her closed eyes flickered as a black moon symbol slowly appeared on her forehead.  
  
The clocked figure chuckled in satisfaction, holding up a silver neckless with a blue diamond, watching it glow faintly, then watched the purple light consume the girl, her young body slowly morphing into a woman's.  
  
  
  
"Luna.....Who took her. Describe him in anyway you can....." Mamoru demanded, picking up the cat.  
  
Luna blinked. "Now that I think of it.....He sort of resembled you Mamoru-san."  
  
"Me?" He frowned, rasing an eyebrow.  
  
The cat nodded. "Except his hair was dark blue, and he had a black upside down cresent moon on his forehead."  
  
Chibi-Usa gasped, horrified. "Iie....."  
  
Both looked at her, wide eyed.  
  
"Do you know something about this Chibi-Usa?" Luna asked.  
  
Chibi-Usa frowned, bowing her head. "Black Moon." Was all that she said.  
  
"Demando-sama. I have something for you." Wiseman said, entering the throne room, staring at the Prince who sat on his throne.  
  
Demando's eye's widened in shock. "What have you done!" He exclaimed, staring at the figure beside the clocked man.  



	3. Part 3

If You Had My Love  
By Lady_Allure  
  
A Demando and Usagi Romance  
  
I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, but the fic is mine. On to the   
story!  
  
  
  
  
Part 3  
  
Demando closed his eyes in disbelief. This is not what he had intended.   
Usagi was not supposed to be like this. But there before him, stood a   
woman, beautiful in everyway, except this was not the Usagi he knew.   
This Usagi was now Serenity, a member of the Black Moon Family, just   
as Black Lady had been. The black moon on her forehead was the symbol   
that sealed her.  
  
Wiseman chuckled, taking the woman's hand, and lead her to Demando's   
throne. "I've done what you wanted. She is now yours." The cloaked figure stated, taking the Prince's hand and placed the silver necklace in his   
palm. "This diamond contains all of her memories." He explained.  
  
"Her memories." Demando arched an eyebrow, clutching the necklace within   
a fist, his lips trembling with anger, since this was not what his   
intentions had been.  
  
  
  
"Black Moon?" Luna and Mamoru asked at the same time, both their eyes   
flickering with curiosity and eagerness, waiting for the small pink haired   
child to speak.  
  
Chibi-Usa bowed her head, her lips trembling as she spoke. "They attacked   
my parents and hurt my daddy." She explained, close to tears.  
  
"Who are they Chibi-Usa?" The small cat questioned further, her tone   
demanding, yet soft, as if to try and calm the girl.  
  
"I don't really know to much, because my parents wouldn't give me any   
details, but they come from a planet called Nemesis." She said finally,   
hugging her Luna Ball.  
  
"And the black moon symbol?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow, his voice a little   
shaky.  
  
"They all have that mark." Chibi-Usa said in an unsteady voice, her   
expression solemn.  
  
"How do you know?" Luna frowned slightly, jumping out of Mamoru's hands,   
and stood in front of the child.  
  
Chibi-Usa couldn't hold her tears back any longer, and shed them as she answered. "I've seen it on one of them.....When mommy was talking to him.....They argued, and he left, threatening her." She said in between   
sobs and began crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Chibi-Usa." Mamoru said in a comforting voice, kneeling down, and   
hugging the girl, who in turn, buried her head in his chest, clutching   
the fabric of his shirt with her tiny hands.  
  
Luna bowed her head, shaking it slightly. "Mamoru-san. Watch Chibi-Usa.   
I will go inform the others." She said before turning, and running out the door.  
  
Mamoru nodded, sparing her a glance, and continued to hold the crying child.  
  
  
  
An hour later.....  
  
Luna led the senshi to the spot where Usagi had last been. "This is where   
she was taken." Luna explained, looking around the area for any clues.  
  
"You said they disappeared right?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
Luna nodded in response.  
  
Sailor Mercury frowned as she typed a few keys on her mini computer.   
"There doesn't seem to be any trace of her whereabouts. I'm not picking   
up anything." She said, shaking her head.  
  
"Odango Atama. Where are you!" Rei yelled, scanning her surroundings, frustrated.  
  
"Usagi-chan." Makoto called out, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Looking for you so called leader I suppose." Said a feminine voice from   
behind.  
  
They spun around to find a woman standing there, dressed in a green and black outfit, with long green hair. On her forehead was a black moon symbol that   
Luna recognized immediately. "Who are you?" The cat demanded.  
  
The woman laughed lightly, placing a hand on her hip, using the other to   
push her hair back. "My name is Esmeraulde." She introduced herself,   
smirking at them.  
  
"What have you done with Usagi-chan?" Sailor Mars snapped, frowning.  
Esmeraulde arched an eyebrow in disgust at the mention of that name. "Who?"   
She paused. "Oh you mean blondie." She scoffled. "She's where she   
belongs."  
  
"Meaning?" Ami questioned further.  
  
"That is none of your concern." The green haired woman yelled, irratated.   
"I'm here to dispose of you, not socialize with you. Now quit wasting my   
time Sailor brats."  
  
"You sure have some nerve taking to us like that lady." Makoto said through clenched teeth. "Bring it on." She challenged, getting into a fighting   
stance.  
  
"A pleasure." Esmeraulde slickly replied, narrowing her eyes on the brown   
haired girl.  
  
  
  
Safiel appeared an hour later, arching an eyebrow at the scene. All the   
sailor senshi we on the ground, ruffed up a bit. Esmeraulde on the other   
hand was standing over them, laughing. "Pitiful." She shook her head,   
adding a vile remark.  
  
"Really Esmeraulde. You truly have no mercy do you?" Safiel said, slowly approaching her.  
  
"Don't know the meaning of the word." She replied, running a hand through   
her green hair.  
  
"So it seems." He commented, glancing at the four unconscious girls, then  
back at her.  
  
"Where's Usagi?" Said a shaky female voice.  
  
Both turned to find a small feline trying to sit up. Esmeraulde frowned   
slightly, then turned away, not saying anything. Safiel merely studied   
the cat, remembering her.  
  
"Please.....Tell me where she is." The cat pleaded, near tears.  
  
The young prince stared at her impassively for a moment, then answered.   
"She is safe. That is all you need to know." He stated, folding his   
arms, looking away.  
  
"Hmph." Emerald muttered. She was about to say more when a rose landed   
right infront of her. She gasped, startled at first, and then looked up   
with a scowl, to see a man dressed in black tuxedo, with a cape, and his   
eyes covered by a white mask. A pink haired child stood beside him, who   
she recognized as Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Where is she?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded, his tone harsh.  
  
Emerald and Saphire's eye's flickered over the two, not intimidated at   
all by his manner.  
  
"Perhaps I can answer that question." Said a deep male voice.  
They all turned to see a couple slowly approaching them.   
  
Chibi-Usa's eye's lit up. "Mommy!" She exclaimed, but quickly reframed   
her expression when she got a closer look. "Iie....." She whispered,   
tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Mamoru gasped, refusing to believe what he was seeing. For there stood   
Usagi, but in a woman's form, dressed in a sleeveless sliver gown that   
flared out, and covered her feet. On her forehead was a black moon   
symbol. "Usako?" He managed to say in an unsteady voice.  
  
The woman stared at him and the child, her eyes emotionless.   
"Usako.....I think not. I am Lady Serenity of the Black Moon Family."   
She corrected him, then stared up at the man beside her, smiling, and   
slide an arm around his waist, placing the other on his chest.  
  
  



	4. Part 4

If You Had My Love  
By Lady_Allure and Pokahydee  
  
Neither I nor Pokahydee own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.   
Enjoy!  
  
Note: I wrote the first few paragraphs, but Pokahydee wrote the rest of this chapter! Arigato P-chan! Mamoru torture ahead, don't read if it offends you!  
  
A Demando and Usagi Romance.  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
Demando hesitantly wrapped an arm around the woman's waist; Lady Serenity who was once Usagi rested her head on his chest, snuggling closer to him.  
  
A look of betrayal covered Mamoru's face as he fell to his knees. Chibi Usa had a look of sheer sadness plastered on her face, tears welled in her eyes, and she began to cry, hugging herself.  
  
One by one, the senshi slowly began to regain consciousness, but were each shocked when their eyes met the sight of a fully-grown Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Rei said, getting to her feet, her eyes wide.  
  
The other senshi joined her when it came to staring at her with confusion and shock. Their mouths dropped open when they're eyes saw the black moon symbol on her forehead.  
  
"What have you done to her!" Luna demanded, glaring at the one called Safiel.  
Safiel didn't say anything; instead he turned his back on her, folding his arms, his expression unreadable. Luna gritted her teeth at the dark blue haired prince, and carefully approached the new couple. "Usagi-chan, you have to leave them, come with me now!" She commanded.  
  
The woman arched an eyebrow, frowned in confusion. "Go with you?" She questioned. "You must be joking, my place it with my Prince, and why do you insist on calling me Usagi. I've already told you, I am Lady Serenity of the Black Moon Family, and I suggest you address me by that if you expect me to answer."  
  
Luna bowed her head, dejected. "This can't be. You are one of us, not one of them."  
  
"Really." Lady Serenity stepped forward, her voice sarcastic.  
  
Luna stared at her, blinking back tears. "O-negai Princess." She begged.  
  
For a moment, the woman stared at the feline, her eyes flickering with uncertainty. She looked away, closing her eyes. "Princess?" She whispered.  
  
"Usagi! You have to remember!" Rei's voice interrupted as she stepped up   
behind Luna. The look of confusion and uncertainty faded as her eyes took   
on a darker shade, hiding the innocent blue eyes that had once belonged to a   
girl by the name of Usagi. "We're your Senshi! We're supposed to protect   
you, come back to us, Usagi-chan!" She cried, a look of desperation visible   
on her face.  
  
"I have already told you my name, now... pesky Senshi, I will get rid of you."   
Lady Serenity said, raising a hand. Black energy flickered around her hand   
and a short crystalline dagger appeared in her hand, looking like a black   
icicle.  
  
"Usako..." Mamoru whispered, a crying Chibi Usa in his arms. "Come back to   
me... I... I'm sorry..." He whispered, feeling a great gap caused by the betrayal   
of the once Moon Princess... Tsuki no hime...  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan!" She said mockingly as he eyes fell upon him and the crying   
child. "Will you take me out for ice cream?" She asked, putting on a fake   
smile as she walked up to him, holding the dagger firmly in her hand. She   
tossed it up in the air, catching it with the blade parallel to her forearm.   
"Do you want me to pay this time?" She asked, a smirk on her lips as she   
raised the dagger above her head, preparing to bring it down on Mamoru.  
  
"Iie!!" The pink-haired child cried as she flung herself over Mamoru,   
protecting him. "Leave him alone!!"  
  
"I've decided..." Lady Serenity started, her eyes scanning the group of people   
that stood around. "That this child..." She paused, the smirk growing.   
"Shall take the honors of being the first one to go!" She cried, raising the   
dagger above her head once again.  
  
"IIE!!" Mamoru cried, something appearing in his hand that he hurtled at   
Lady Serenity. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the rose heading   
straight for her face. Seconds before the rose would have buried itself   
into her snow-white skin, a hand appeared in front of her face as Demando   
stepped up next to her, holding the red rose inches from her face.  
  
"Lady Serenity-" He started, but was silenced as she took the rose from him   
and floated into the air.  
  
"So you want to play ne?" She asked, her glare falling on the Senshi. "I'm   
game... too bad you won't walk away from here alive." She said, an evil smirk   
spreading across her ruby red lips.  
  
"Usagi, we... we can't fight you..." Minako said, her eyes falling to the   
ground. "We're supposed to protect you..."  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll have fun killing you one by one then!" She cried,   
sending blasts of dark energy at the Senshi. The dagger disappeared and a   
full sized sword took its place with the same blade of dark crystal.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury called as a blanket of fog covered the   
area.  
  
"Get Chibi Usa out of here..." Mamoru whispered as he rushed the child over to   
Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Hai Mamoru." Mercury said as she took the child's hand, rushing away before   
the fog cleared.  
  
"Quit stalling and fight me!" Lady Serenity cried from her position above.  
  
"Leave the Senshi out of this." Came Mamoru's calm voice. Lady Serenity   
turned her attention to the man in the out-of-date black tuxedo that had   
just appeared. He held a rose in one hand and a cane in the other.  
  
"So... you're going to throw roses again?" She asked, smirking as her fingers   
tightened around the one in her fist. She dropped the sword, letting is   
disappear into nothing. She looked down at the crimson red flower,   
examining it. Her smirk grew as tendrils of dark energy began to rush up   
the stock and into the petals, turning the petals black, feeling like black   
velvet as she ran her fingers over the soft petals. "You had your turn...   
it's mine now." She said, smirking down at Mamoru. Safiel stood back   
watching the battle, his brother at his side.  
  
"I'm going to stop this, this isn't what I had in mind-" Demando began but   
Safiel placed his hand on Demando's shoulder.  
  
"Don't interfere, brother. Let's see what she is capable of doing." Safiel   
said, a smug look on his face as he saw the dark energy travel into the   
rose. Demando's eyes narrowed slightly but softened a moment later as he   
took his place beside his brother.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Lady Serenity asked, her eyes filled with a strange   
countenance of glee written in her eyes. She was enjoying every moment of   
this battle. Tuxedo Kamen's eyes narrowed as he held up the rose, preparing   
to throw the deadly weapon at Lady Serenity.  
  
"Gomen Usako..." He said quietly as he hurled the delicate bloom straight for   
her. She put up her hand and the rose stopped inches from her hand,   
floating before her. A mock pout appeared on her face as she wrapped her   
fingers around the blossoming bud.  
  
"Awe, a flower... for me?" She asked, pretending to be overwhelmed with   
happiness. "I have a gift for you as well." She said, smirking as she held   
up the black bloom. She held it between her pointer finger and her thumb,   
aiming it for Tuxedo Kamen. She brought her hand back behind her head,   
smirking as she thrust her hand forward, releasing the dark bloom. Flickers   
of black energy shot through the rose, giving it more power as it hurtled   
straight for Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Kuso..." He whispered as he realized that he wouldn't be able to dodge it.   
He braced himself for the pain, closing his eyes as he help up his arm, his   
cape acting as a barrier between the deadly blossom and his soft flesh. A   
moment later, his eyes flew open as the look of pain slowly registered on   
his face.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!!" Sailor Mars shouted, running to the fallen protector's   
side. She tried to pull the cape from in front of him but realized that it   
was stuck. The smirk on Lady Serenity's face sent chills down the Senshis'   
backs as they saw the expression of pure excitement on her face. Mars again   
tried to pull the cape away but watched as Mamoru winced in pain at the   
motion... that's when it all became clear to her... She looked down at him,   
seeing the blood that covered his snow-white gloves and glanced down at his   
stomach where the cape seemed to sink into his stomach, being swallowed up.  
  
"Oh my goodness..." Venus whispered as they glanced down and saw the black bud   
protruding from the massive wound on his stomach.  
  
"Usako." He said, forcing himself to his feet against the cries of the   
Senshi.  
  
"Haven't had enough yet?" Her cruel voice asked as her eyes fell onto his   
helpless state.  
  
"Come back to me..." He pleaded, reaching his hand toward her, his other hand   
covering his stomach.  
  
"Back to you?" She asked looking slightly confused. "I'm afraid I don't   
know what you speak of or why you keep calling me by that name." He   
staggered toward her, watching as she floated to the ground, her skirt   
billowing around her, letting the breeze take it in all different   
directions. She raised a hand, calling forth the dark dagger once again,   
feeling the dark energy licking up her arm, making her hair fly back as the   
energy began to gather.  
  
"Stop this..." He said, feeling his words choke in his throat as he stumbled   
toward her once again. The dagger spun around in her hand as she brought it   
above her head, throwing her head back as dark energy poured into it.  
  
"Crimson DEATH!!" Lady Serenity shrieked as she released the attack at   
Tuxedo Kamen. The attack headed straight for him, pushing him back,   
slashing at his flesh and whipping past his face. As the attack died down,   
Tuxedo Kamen slowly sank to his knees, burns and abrasions covering every   
visible inch of his skin and it was obvious that there were many that   
weren't showing.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!!" The Senshi cried in unison as they all appeared by his   
side.  
  
"We have to do the Sailor Planet Attack!" Makoto shouted, knowing it was   
going to be tough with only three of them, but what choice did they have?   
The other two Senshi shook their heads in agreement as they took their   
places beside one another. The three remaining Senshi took hands and closed   
their eyes, their tiaras disappearing to be replaced by the symbol of their   
respectable planet.  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Sailor.... Planet.... Attack!" The three of them cried when their energy had   
reached its peak. The energy from the attack had streaks of green, orange,   
and red running through it as it was hurtled toward Lady Serenity. Lady   
Serenity's mouth dropped open as the attack headed straight for her, a look   
of shock covering her features. A flash of light shone brightly, blinding   
Serenity as a strange vision ran through her mind... she saw a woman with long   
silvery hair done up in the same style as her own. She was reaching a hand   
toward her, a pleading look on her face...  
  
"Lady Serenity," A familiar voice broke into her thoughts. Lady Serenity's   
vision cleared and she noticed that Prince Demando stood before her, his   
hand out in front of him with his fingers pointing to the sky. The three   
Senshi lay sprawling out on the ground, each one looking worse than the   
next. "That is all for now." Lady Serenity shook her head in agreement, her   
golden locks bouncing with the motion.  
  
"Hai Demando-chan." She said, wrapping her arm around his waist and leaning   
her head against his chest. He sensed Safiel's presence next to him and   
turned to look at the blue-haired man.  
  
"We shall return..." Safiel said, disappearing into nothing. Demando looked   
down at Lady Serenity, a hint of some unknown emotion flashing through those   
deep eyes of his... was it guilt? Guilt that this sweet angel had been   
changed so much? Guilt that he was the cause of it? Hai... this whole   
situation was his fault... He felt as her head leaned against his chest and he   
disappeared from view, leaving the injured and dumbfounded Senshi to attend   
to their wounds.  



End file.
